Henry
by Graystone
Summary: Ha sido su padre y ahora es su hijo. Y ambos los quiere por encima de todo. Pero por culpa de sus propios deseos, por sus caprichos, ha perdido a uno y ahora está a punto de perder al otro.
1. Realidad

**Disclaimer: **nada de Once Upon a Time me pertenece

_**Este fic participa en "Dos mundos, dos historias", el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" el foro de Once Upon a Time en español.**_

* * *

**Realidad**

Su mano aferró el pergamino enrollado de entre los pedazos rotos de la esfera del báculo de Maléfica. Su amiga hablaba, implorando que no lo utilizase, pero la Reina sólo tenía ojos para el Hechizo Oscuro. Desenrrolló el pergamino y ahí estaba, tal como lo recordaba de la última vez que lo vio. Al instante, una cara se dibujó ante ella, una cara que le sonreía mientras una pícara risa se formaba en sus oídos.

Borró al instante esos recuerdos y se concentró nuevamente en Maléfica, quien ya nada podía aportarle. Pero obviamente no iba a matarla. Ella era su única amiga. Abandonó la Fortaleza Prohibida y volvió a su castillo.

Durante toda una noche estuvo estudiando y recordando el Hechizo Oscuro. Sería bastante fácil hacerse con todos los ingredientes necesarios. Sólo uno se le resistía, el corazón del ser al que más apreciaba en el mundo.

_Toda magia conlleva un precio, querida._

Aquellas palabras se le quedarían grabadas a fuego para toda la vida. ¿El corazón de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo? Claro que sabía quién era la persona más amada para ella, pero jamás, jamás en la vida se haría con su corazón sólo para conseguir lo que en estos momentos ansiaba con todo su ser, la desgracia de todos y cada uno de los habitantes del Bosque Encantado. No... Había otros seres a los que también apreciaba, otros que le habían servido bien. Él no tenía por qué ser el pago por sus anhelos. No lo sería.

—Mi Reina —su padre había llegado después de que le hubiese llamado.

—Prepara mi carruaje. Salimos enseguida —ordenó ella. Su padre se inclinó con una reverencia y se marchó. La Reina, por su parte, bajó un momento a los establos antes de marcharse.

* * *

El Hechizo, el cual parecía haber tomado forma y comenzar a expandirse, se disolvió rápidamente. El corazón del corcel que le había servido fielmente durante tantos años, del corcel que tanto apreciaba, no era suficiente para pagar el precio que el Hechizo Oscuro exigía.

Tras desaparecer la nube negra totalmente, la Reina sólo podía oír la risa de aquel duendecillo que le había cedido un cabello como ingrediente para el Hechizo. Aquel ínfimo ser se estaba riendo de ella y eso no podía ser. Tras convertirlo en piedra para toda la eternidad, la Reina miró a su padre, quien a su vez la vio a ella. Su mirada bastó para que él le dijese que no se diese por rendida, que pasase lo que pasase, tenía que buscar la forma de llevar a cabo aquel hechizo, a cualquier costo. Sin embargo, su padre no era capaz de leerle la mente y descubrir que él era la única persona en el mundo necesaria para llevar a cabo exitosamente aquel hechizo.

Pero la Reina se resistiría con todas sus fuerzas a hacer aquello. Prefería morir a hacer semejante atrocidad, por muy malvada que fuese. Sólo hasta que alguien en el mundo le dijese que no le quedaba otra alternativa, consideraría la opción. Y la Reina Malvada sólo sabía de alguien en el mundo capaz de abrirle los ojos.


	2. Miedo

**Miedo**

El olor a pastel de manzana envolvió toda la cocina. Regina aspiró aquel aroma y sonrió. Ya estaba lista. Ahora sólo tenía que invitar a la señorita Swan a casa, darle el pastel y el resto no tardaría en llegar. En unas cuantas horas, la señorita Swan caería en un profundo sueño, Regina sería feliz junto a Henry y Storybrooke volvería a la normalidad. Sin su salvadora, la ciudad acabaría volviendo a como estaba antes de que Emma Swan cometiese el error de llegar a ella.

Pero, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora había sido por Henry y por nadie más. Porque le quería, le amaba con todo su ser. Desde el primer momento en que lo había tenido entre sus brazos, cuando era un bebé de apenas unos días. Se prometió a sí misma que lo cuidaría y amaría para toda la vida y eso es lo que había hecho durante los años en que tuvo paz y felicidad. Cuidó de Henry mientras crecía, cuando llegaba llorando porque en el colegio se había peleado con alguien, cuando se caía y se hacía una herida, cuando estaba enfermo... Regina aguantó encantada todos aquellos percances, porque amaba a Henry. Le consolaba cuando volvía llorando del colegio, le besaba las heridas prometiéndole que pronto sanarían y le arropaba y permanecía a su lado cuando caía enfermo.

Regina amaba a Henry tanto como había amado a su padre. Sólo una diferencia radicaba entre los dos. Regina jamás, jamás en toda su vida asesinaría a su hijo para conseguir algo. Nunca. Antes preferiría vivir una mísera existencia a deshacerse de la segunda persona a la que más había querido en el mundo. En cierto modo, Regina no necesitaba de nada para ser más feliz, pues se consideraba muy feliz teniendo a Henry a su lado. Y en cierta manera, Emma Swan atentaba contra esa felicidad. Sí, por eso iba a utilizar el pastel de manzana. Estaba convencida de ello.

* * *

El teléfono cayó sobre el suelo, rompiéndose. Llamaban del hospital. Según había alcanzado a entender, Henry se había desmayado o había caído en coma, pues no lograban despertarlo. Rápidamente cogió su abrigo y salió de casa, con dirección al hospital.

Mientras conducía, en su mente se formulaba una terrible duda. ¿Había ido Henry a casa de Emma? ¿Había llegado a probar el pastel de manzana? No, no podía ser. Pero... ¿Y si había llegado a hacerlo? Durante días, Henry había estado con ese libro, diciendo que ella era una Reina Malvada. Desde que descubrió aquel libro, Regina se había estado preguntando cómo demonios Henry había descubierto el secreto de la maldición. Si sabía eso, por supuesto que sabría lo de la manzana envenenada y, por tanto, habría impedido a Emma que la comiese, probando incluso que estaba envenenada comiéndosela él.

Henry... No, no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa, se negaba a creerlo. Aunque mientras caminaba en dirección a donde tenían a Henry, un miedo se formó dentro de ella, el mismo miedo que sintió cuando tuvo que arrancarle el corazón a su propio padre después de asesinarlo.


End file.
